When Our Paths Cross
by TheTwilightSagaIsAmazing
Summary: I was working when a man with copper-brown hair and piercing green eyes walked in. "I am Edward Cullen, you are?" he said with a beautiful, familiar crooked smile. "I am Bella Swan," his crooked smile was replaced with shock. Edward Cullen, one of the senior executives of Chicago Lights encounters a reunion with a brown-eyed beauty. Will sparks fly?
1. P r o l o g u e

_**Shadows settle on the place, that you left.**_

_**Our minds are troubled by the emptiness.**_

_**Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time.**_

_**From the perfect start to the finish line. **_

_**Youth - Daughter **_

**EPOV**

"Come in," I said firmly, like my dad Carlisle would. I took off my glasses off and placed them on the counter.

My secretary, Angela walked in holding a new folder of paper work I most probably had to do. "Morning, Angela," I greeted her as she passed me the papers.

"Hey, Edward, how are you?" she asked smiling at me.

"I am very good, thank you." I replied smiling back.

"That's good, how does it feel to be promoted… again?" she asked chuckling.

I had a great relationship with all my co-workers. It helped your performance in the job and you also enjoyed coming to work every day knowing you'll be around people you like. Though there was one employee I didn't like. That was Lauren. Ugh, she irritated me. She was an attention whore.

"It feels good, same feeling as always, though," I said with a smile.

"Oh Edward, but you are now a senior executive of the company. That's huge," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is a pretty good feeling." I said with a smile.

"Bye now, Edward – I have some secretary stuff I have to handle. Talk to you later," she said smiling as she walked towards my door.

"Bye Angela, let's hope you are the next one to get the promotion." I said with a smile. She walked out the door with a smile on her face.

A month ago I was promoted to be a senior executive of Chicago Lights. Chicago Lights is a trading stock company. They are very successful, with over five hundred employees. So, getting promoted is not an easy thing to accomplish, so now I guess you can understand my pride and happiness. But I am not going to lie, I am quite great at my job.

I am a twenty-four year old bachelor, a senior executive of a big company in Chicago, not trying to act self-centred, but I am good looking, I have all the girls swooning over me, I am wealthy, I ride only the best cars and I live in a four story house. My life is pretty satisfying.

My little sister, Alice is always trying to hook me up with women. The women, she hooks me up with are okay, but they are not my type. I always try to explain to her that I am not looking for a relationship. The right lady will come along someday and it is just I haven't met her yet. I will meet her, someday.

I was a player in High School. I treated girls like nothing, but as I got older I realised what I was doing was not right.

I got accepted to many universities – but not because of my brains – because of my rugby performance.

In high school I played first team rugby. I was the most popular guy in high school. While, Tanya, my high school sweetheart was the most popular girl. I liked Tanya, a lot, but I didn't love her. She was a very sweet and kind girl, but there was just something about her that put me off. She was a slut, but she didn't know it. She thought it was fine to walk around in skirts thinner than a belt, and crop tops that came very low – showing way too much skin. I reckoned she just wanted attention and that is what she got from me. I was too shallow to realise what I was doing to girls was not okay. I was very shallow – there was one girl that always caught my eye, Isabella Swan. I never spoke to her, because she was not popular and I didn't want to ruin my reputation.

That was my downside – I only cared about myself.

Ever since we graduated, we went our separate ways.

Tanya got into UCT – a university in Cape Town, South Africa.

Heaven alone knows where Isabella went – but why would I care. She wasn't even my friend – she wasn't even an acquaintance, yet I still cared for her. I don't understand how my mind worked sometimes.

I got accepted into Oxford – because of my brains and that's exactly what I wanted. After my college career, I wanted to move to a livelier city, so that is how I ended up in Chicago.

It was nine o'clock in the morning and I started feeling hungry since I didn't have substantial breakfast this morning. Just then my door flew open and there stood Alice with a paper cup and brown bag in her hand. "Hey big brother of mine," she chirped. "I bought you some breakfast," she said putting the food on the table in the corner where my mini lounge suite was set up.

"Hey, Ali. That is too sweet of you." I said with a smile.

"Oh, no problem." She said with a smile. "I heard there is a new person, who has been employed here. She is going to be one of the senior executives. That means her office will be next to yours," Alice said quite happy. I already knew, my assistant, Jessica ran it past me one day. She just roughly discussed her with me and the new employee sounds okay, I guess.

Nothing too special, we have many talented and ambitious people here at Chicago Lights, so what is another? She may be a woman, but all the ladies that work here are either married or desperate, some of them are pretty hot, but they are too desperate for my liking. I am twenty-four, so then again, what is the rush to settle down? I still have a life to live. Alice still doesn't understand though, because she at the age of twenty-three is already engaged to Jasper Whitlock. I like Jasper, he is a great guy. He can handle Alice's hyperactive personality and trust me; it takes a real man to be able to handle Alice. But if you have grown up with her, you learn to handle it and see a great, sweet lady in her.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Ali, but I already know." I said with a chuckle when her face fell.

"Oh." She said disappointed. "But how did you fin-. Jessica." She said with a straight face.

Alice also worked here – she was also a senior executive. There were a total of three senior executives in the company. The last one resigned, so we had to find a replacement and we did, the new 'girl.

"Well, what do you think of her?" Alice asked me, which pushed a few buttons.

"Alice, I have not met her. And I am not looking for a serious relationship, okay?" I said trying to sound kind, which I failed at miserably.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get your knickers in a twist." She responded which I rolled my eyes to.

"Bye, Edward." She said making her way to the door with a sly smile.

"Bye Alice," I called on after, a bit worried about the sly smile my sister produced.

I carried on with the work I was doing before my pixie-like sister barged in.

It was nearly five o'clock, so I started packing my laptop into my case and all the paperwork. I put my phone in my pocket and left the office, locking the door after me. I put my keys in my pocket and made my way for the elevator. I worked on the tenth floor. I said goodbye to Angela and made my way for the first floor. Once I got there I opened my Volvo and put my bag in the boot.

I got into the car and connected my phone to the Bluetooth. I started the engine and went home.

* * *

**BPOV**

A month ago I resigned from my old job – TTIC (The Trading Incorporation of Chicago)

I sent a CV to Chicago Lights while I was still working for TTIC. Two weeks after I sent my CV, I got a reply saying I got the job. I was delighted; I put in my warning at TTIC to say that I would be resigning. I found out I will be one of the senior executives, along two others.

I phoned by best friend in the whole entire world to share the news.

"_Hello?"_ Angela answered.

"Hey, Angie. You won't believe it, but I got the job at Chicago Lights." I practically shouted into the phone.

"_That is fantastic news. We will be working in the same building. I can't wait. When do you start?" _she asked with so much enthusiasm in her voice.

"Next week Thursday." I squealed into the phone. Our conversation digressed into many topics: the employees; shopping and we even started talking about her engagement.

I had a week to pack up my office, before it was handed over to someone else. Apparently, someone by the name of Tanya Denali. That name rang a bell, but I couldn't quite place it.

Tomorrow was my last day at TTIC and since I was at such a high level in the company, my boss, Demetri, decided to throw a farewell party. Just a small gathering tomorrow, like a tea party.

I arrived at the office at little bit later than usual the following morning, since it was my last day. I arrived with big cardboard boxes and made my way towards my office.

I was packing all my _Typo _stationery into a small cardboard box, when my ex-boss walked in.

"Oh, Bella. We sure are going to miss you," he said making his way towards me.

"Demetri, I will miss this place too. But the offer was too great to decline…" I said, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry, Bella, I don't blame you for anything. But since, we aren't colleagues anymore. How about that date?" he said with a wink, making his way towards me.

"Demetri! You are flipping married," I said, mad at his request.

"Oh, she doesn't have to know," he said, pulling my waist into him.

I pushed myself off him, "Forget it! You are married with kids and you are like twenty years older than me!" I shouted, grabbing the full cardboard box and storming out the door, to put it with the rest.

When I arrived at my office, he was still there. "Bella, I know you feel the same way," he said, with a smirk.

"I think you are very confused, just get out and let me finish packing," I said, throwing my files in to a box.

I finished packing up my office, at three o'clock, the furniture people, just had to collect my couches and I was done at TTIC… and far away from Demetri, he is such a perv.

"Oh, Bells, I am going to miss you so much. How could you leave us like this? Who am I going to tell all the office gossip to now?" Kate said, sobbing into my shoulder.

"Kate, I am going to miss you so much. But we still go clubbing together, right? That's our thing," I said with a smile, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Most definitely," she said, letting go and wiping her tears.

"To Bella, we hope you have a great future at Chicago Lights," everybody said, drinking to my departure.

"I am going to miss you guys so much," just not Demetri, but of course I didn't say that.

Demetri was starting to scare me, he kept giving me these flirtatious looks, well that's what I think it was supposed to be, but he just looked constipated every time he looked my way.

After the farewell party, I grabbed my laptop and handbag and left the building. As soon as I was out I turned around. "Bye TTIC," I whispered and made my way for my car.

* * *

**What do you guys think? **

**Old story, BIG changes. Sorry, about that, guys. This is the second time it has happened, but it annoys me when it isn't right. **

**REVIEW=UPDATE. **

**Please review, it inspires me to update sooner ;) **


	2. P r o m o t i o n&R e s i g n a t i o n

**EPOV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. It was five-thirty in the morning; it is a really early time to get up, but I like to get in an hour workout every day, preferably in the mornings when I have just woken up, it gives me a fresh start to the day.

I quickly got into my gym clothes and headed to the gym room on the second floor. My house was pretty big – it was four stories. I had many entertainment rooms. It is practically a mansion you could say. I have lived in mansions since I was born, so I wouldn't want to be in a different environment. I have adapted well to living in big spaces.

After my workout, I went to go and take a shower, afterwards I got ready for work. Before, brushing my teeth, I went downstairs to grab a substantial breakfast, so I won't feel hungry already at nine o'clock in the morning. I decided to fry myself up a cheese omelette. After breakfast, I placed my plate in the sink and made my way back upstairs to brush my teeth.

I was out of the house at eight o'clock. On my way to work I was jamming to Bruno Mars' new single '_Treasure'. _Best song of all time, it has that eighties-feel to it. "_Treasure, that is what you are, honey you're my golden star. You can make my wish come true, if you let me treasure you." _I sang along with the song. I arrived at work around twenty-past eight.

As I walked onto the tenth floor, I greeted and was greeted by everyone.

I even walked past Lauren who was trying to look irresistible. She failed miserably. I walked into my office and just before I walked in I noticed the office next to mine's door was open. I guess it is time to meet the new employee…

* * *

**BPOV. **

Strange. I woke up later than usual this morning. I usually wake up at five thirty, but this morning I only awoke at six o'clock. Once I realized I overslept, I ran downstairs to have breakfast. I prepared myself a bowl of Jungle Oats. After breakfast, I quickly got ready and left. I arrived at work not to late – ten-minutes-past eight.

I went to the front desk on the first floor to be allocated to my office. I was office 10E on the tenth floor. My office was most probably situated next to the other senior executive's offices.

Once I was in my office, a man came barging in. Uhm, excuse me? Have you ever heard of knocking?

"Bella? I am Mike. Your new boss." He said extending an arm out for me to shake.

"Good day, Mike. It is very nice to meet you," I said taking his hand to shake it.

"The pleasure is all mine, so what do you think of your new office?" he asked me with a quaint smile.

"It is much bigger than the one I had at TTIC. I like it," I said with approval evident in my voice.

"That's good. Anyway, your assistant will be Jessica Stanley. She is not here yet, but she will introduce herself to you during the course of the day." He told me, "You will also meet your partners, the other two senior executives, during the course of the day." He said with a smile, I responded with a nod and a smile. After that he left me to settle in.

I was sitting at my desk when a young man with copper brown hair, knocked on my door (since my door was open I could see). I looked up at him, "You may come in," I responded with a smile.

He walked towards my desk, "Hello, I am Edward, Edward Cullen and you are?" I think he said; I was too lost in his emerald green eyes. They are beautiful. Wait. Did he say Edward Cullen? I only knew one Edward Cullen and that is the one I was in the same grade with for five years of my life. The Edward Cullen, I am talking about had the same emerald green eyes, the same copper hair and the same velvety voice. Not that I have ever spoken to him before, it is just I remember when he responded in class and when he would present speeches – the same velvety voice. But the funny thing is: I didn't like Edward Cullen. I don't think I will like him now, either. He was way too full of himself in high school and I doubt he has changed. Yes, he was handsome, but that doesn't give him a good attitude nor personality. Though, someone like _him_, would never go for someone like _me. _I don't _date _employees, anyway, if he attempted to ask me out.

"Hello?" he repeated twice.

"Oh, I am so sorry. My name is Isabella Swan, but can call me Bella," I said with a smile – one that was forced, I just want to be polite. He looked almost… shocked?

"It is very nice to meet you," he said with a crooked smile. If I were not sitting my legs would've given up under me, okay, he has a beautiful smile. Ugh, Bella, you are so infuriating. Stop thinking about him like this. You don't like him. Remember that!

"Likewise," I said lying, because it was not nice meeting him and I knew he already knew me. He was just too self-centred to admit it.

"Well, I got some work I have to complete. I will catch you later," he said with that oh-so-Edward crooked smile.

"Bye, catch you later," I replied, hoping I really wouldn't catch him later. After, he walked out I returned my attention to my computer.

I had a few documents and work that had to be completed which was handed over to me by Jessica. Jessica is my new assistant and she is so sweet. We were deep in conversation until we were interrupted by a pixie-like girl.

I heard a knock on my door and there stood a petite built girl, with short, black, pixie-like hair that framed her face. She reminded me so much of a girl I used to go to school with. What was her name? Oh yes, Alice Cullen. The sister of Edward Cullen.

"Hello," she said all cheerfully, "I am Alice; I am on the board of senior executives with you."

"Hello, Alice. I am Bella and I look forward to working with you." I said walking around my desk so I was standing in front of her; I extended an arm to shake hers. But she did not shake it. No, she just hugged me super tight. She may be small, but she has lots of strength.

Alice was Edward's sister. I liked her more than Edward in high school, so she has a better chance at being my friend than he does. She was sweet, so there was no reason for me not to like her.

"I just know that we are going to be great friends," Alice said happily and excitedly. I didn't know what to say in response, so I just smiled. "So, have you met my brother?" she asked me.

"Edward, right?" I asked, trying to act unsure and she nodded. "Yeah, I have." I said with a polite smile.

"What do you think of him?" she asked, which threw me off a bit.

"He seems like a okay man..." I said lying, just don't bring up that subject or I don't think I will like you anymore. She looked pretty disappointed when I finished my sentence.

"Oh okay," she said with a sly smile, that had me a little worried, "I will see you later then. Bye," she called over her shoulder as she exited my office.

Once she was gone I got back to doing what I was doing before she came in. It was twelve o'clock and I was starting to feel quite hungry.

* * *

**EPOV. **

I closed my door and slid my back down it. No way. This can't be happening. Have I been given a second chance to correct my past?

Isabella Swan was the new employee. This cannot be possible, there was one in a billion chances she could've been the new employee.

I just can't think straight. I sat there what felt like hours, making up scenarios up in my head about Bella and me. I was way overboard, I found enough determination to get up and get some work done. I finished some contracts and documents.

My sister came in and spoke to me for a little while and afterwards made her way towards Bella's office to introduce herself. I was a bit worried about that, what was she going to say to her? Was she going to mention me? I don't know.

All I could think about was Bella's figure behind the desk, her long chocolate brown hair framing her face, looking into her deep brown pools of eyes and hearing that melodic voice that I remember from way back in high school. After I introduced myself, she zoned out for a while. Maybe she was ogling over me? I hope so, I actually think too much of myself. I am quite vain, and I am not proud of it. Though she so wanted me.

I even used my crooked smile, to try and get her to like me a bit – that would be a good start.

It was twelve o'clock and I was in the mood for my weekly treat. Every week, once a week I would go to the frozen yogurt shop just down the road. They served the best frozen yogurt ever. It is ninety-nine per cent fat free, but only if you had toppings. If you had no toppings it is one-hundred per cent free. I popped into Alice's office to check if she will accompany me in getting frozen yogurt, but she was too busy. She suggested I invite Bella. That is a good idea; maybe I will get to know her better.

I popped my head into her office, to see her typing away on her laptop. "Uhm, Bella?" she looked up startled.

"Gees, Mister Cullen. You scared me," she said with a straight face. Wait, did she just call me Mister Cullen? Polite and gorgeous. Hmmm, she is the whole package.

"Sorry," I said walking into her office, "Miss Swan," I said with my famous crooked smile.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked giving me her full attention, still looking stern. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, well, I am here now.

"Uhh, yeah, you actually can. Well, uh, I was about to head down to the, uh, frozen yogurt bar, just down the, uh, road and I was wondering if you would maybe, uh, like to join me?" I asked stutteringly. I am so obvious.

"That sounds, uh, delicious, but it is my first day and I don't want to look like I am slacking off, maybe next time?" she told me, I was pretty disappointed at her response.

"Bellaaa, it is lunch time now and plus, you have been working the whole morning. Please? I really want to get to know my new business partner. We are going to be working together on all the projects, so I really think we should make a friendship base and this frozen yogurt outing will be the perfect opportunity." I said too pleadingly, she is going to think I am so desperate.

* * *

**Bella POV. **

I looked into his pleading eyes and he flashed a crooked smile, I just couldn't find it in myself to say 'no' to him, he is making it very hard for me not to like him. Maybe, he has changed? Let me give him a chance.

"You are so infuriating." I said with a smile, he just chuckled at my description of him.

"Well, we are getting to know each other, right?" he asked with a wink.

"Fine, let's go and get… uhm?" I said already forgetting what our outing was about.

"Frozen yogurt?" he suggested.

"Yes, that!" I said with victory, he just laughed at me; I was starting to fall in love with his chuckle.

"Okay, well let's go then." He said walking towards the door and indicating that I go first.

"Why thank you, Mister Cullen." I said with the first honest smile I have ever given him. He is not too bad, I guess.

Within seconds he was by my side and we were getting strange looks from everyone. While they were looking they whispered to each other. Great the gossip of the building is going to be 'Senior Executives seeing each other.' Well, this office gossip is going to get quite old.

We took his car and went to a frozen yogurt bar called 'WakaBerry'. There flavours were delicious and the yogurt was one-hundred per cent fat free, well excluding the toppings that is.

We chose a table at the back of the bar; this is where we got to know each other more.

"Okay, so you said that we are here to get to know each other?" I asked while licking the FroYo off of my blue spoon.

"Yeah. Uhm… let's play twenty-one questions?" his statement came out more like a question.

"Okay, sounds cool. You go first," I suggested.

"Okay, uh, what is your favourite colour?" he asked me.

"Green." I said, green became my favourite colour today and I think you know why. "You?"

"Brown." That's a peculiar colour. Hmmm, I wonder.

"My turn, uh, what is your favourite food?" I questioned him.

"Sushi, you?" I love sushi.

"Pretty coincidental, but my favourite food is also sushi."

The game carried on like that; I learnt that he preferred Volvos to any other car; he loves dogs and much other stuff that I would've never guessed.

After we finished playing our game and finished our FroYo we headed back to the office, but there was lots of traffic along the way, so the trip took longer than I thought. We were stuck in highway traffic, when a song started playing and I heard the most beautiful thing ever. I looked towards the left of me, to see his lips moving in synchronisation with the music - that is what the lovely sound was.

"_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention baby. _

_I want to tell you something about yourself. _

_You're a wonderful, flawless oh you're a sexy lady. _

_But you are walking around here like you want to be somebody else." _

He has an amazing voice. Once the song finished I looked at him awestruck.

"Uhh, Edward. You are amazing!" I practically shouted with enthusiasm.

"Uh, thanks, Bells, uh, I mean Bella." He said shyly.

"It is fine, you can call me Bells." I said with a smile, he looked a bit more relaxed, "but only if I get to call you Eddie," I said trying to hold back a laugh.

"No." he said trying to act serious.

I just had to laugh at his tone of voice and his expression. "Oh, Edward. You humour me."

"Thanks I guess." He said. He looked like he wanted to get something off of his chest. "Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I just wanted to say…"

* * *

**Oh look it is a cliffie. What do you think he is going to say? – post your thoughts in reviews. **

**Well, Bella thinks he is the same obnoxious and vain Edward he used to be, looks like her mind changed quickly though… what do you think of her thoughts on Edward?**

**I am going to Sun City tomorrow, so I decided I would give you guys your SECOND update in ONE day. Hope you enjoy. **

**Follow my fanfiction account on Twitter - TwiFicAuthor**

**Instagram - TheLionAndTheLamb_**

**Please follow my Twitter for story updates. Thanks. Follow my Instagram for lots of edits of The Twilight Saga**

**LOVES **

**Meg.**

**Thanks **


	3. L o n d o n C a l l i n g

**Previously in When Our Paths Cross: **

**I just had to laugh at his tone of voice and his expression. "Oh, Edward. You humour me." **

"**Thanks I guess." He said. He looked like he wanted to get something off of his chest. "Bella?" he asked. **

"**Yeah?" I responded. **

"**I just wanted to say…" **

**Bella POV. **

"I just wanted to say, I had a great time today and I think you are going to be a very nice person to work with." He told me, he looked a bit nervous because afterwards he pursed his lips.

"Oh Edward, I had an amazing time and I cannot wait to start working with you either. You are so just so sweet and polite," and handsome, oh gees, I would never say that. I actually meant every word I said. I had really got to know a very different Edward today, but I would never date him as I don't date employees because if it ends badly; you really wouldn't want to be in the same offices as them… everyday.

I looked to my side and saw Edward smiling, not the crooked one, but one full of joy. It was a beautiful thing to see.

We arrived back at the office and went our separate ways to go and finish our incomplete work.

I walked into my office, to see a girl with long red-brown hair sitting at my desk.

"Uhm, excuse me? Who are you?" I asked. She gave me a menacing glare.

"I am Lauren, you are Isabella and you are also going to stay away from my Edward, okay? Or you are going to regret it!" she shouted storming off.

Wow. Immature much? I didn't even like Edward like that, we were just friends.

After that little encounter, I finished off the work that needed to be completed and packed up.

I popped my head in Alice's office, "Bye Alice, see you tomorrow."

"Wait, Bella. I am also going now. I will walk with you," she said grabbing her handbag and briefcase.

I popped my head into Edward's office too, "Bye, Edward. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Edward," Alice said after me.

"Bye ladies, I am leaving in a few minutes," he told us, after that we said goodbye again and left.

When I got home that night I felt like getting into something comfortable. I decided to put on my summer-onesie.

I fried myself a steak and made some baked potatoes, then curled in front of the TV.

I watched TV until late that night and only got to bed at around eleven o'clock.

A new day was awaiting the following day.

The first two weeks of my new job at CL went passed in a blur. Before I knew it I was already being assigned to go on a business trip. Thank goodness I would be going with my two partners.

We had to go to London for one week.

It was the day before we were leaving and I had just finished contracts for one of our clients.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Edward asked, walking into my office.

"Yeah, I am packed and everything and you?" I responded.

"Yes, I am pretty excited. I have never been sent to London for business before."

"I am sure you are excited." I said, grabbing my handbag getting ready to leave.

"Okay, so I will fetch you tomorrow morning at eight o'clock in the morning and yeah. I have all the tickets, so…" Edward said.

"Okay, great. See you tomorrow morning." I said, greeting him goodbye.

As soon as I got home, I curled up in front of the TV to watch my favourite show: "_Under The Dome." _

The following morning I awoke at half-past-six and quickly got ready, I was finished at half-past-seven and by then I was locking up my house and closing all the curtains.

Edward was at my house right on time, Alice was in the back jumping up and down, she was pretty excited to go and shop in London, even though Edward has explained to her about ten times this is a business trip and not a shopping trip.

I got into the passenger seat and we drove off to the airport. We put our luggage through and went to sit in the waiting lounge. We had to board on gate 5G.

Alice and I were talking while drinking a cup of hot coffee and while Edward was reading a magazine.

"_Everybody leaving for London, please board by gate 5G," _the intercom announced. We gathered our belongings and boarded our plane. We had a three seated row. I was asked to sit in the middle, so that they can both talk to me.

We sat in the plane for a good thirty minutes before we took off.

While we were taking off I started feeling nauseous and just drifted off to sleep. I awoke one hour into the flight, even though there were many more to go. Alice was reading a fashion magazine, while Edward was watching a movie, I still felt a little tired and felt like watching a movie too, so I rested my head on his shoulder and watched with him. Even though I couldn't hear what the actors were saying, I was chilled because I didn't feel like following a story line. He looked down on me with a smile. I was welcome, so it was okay.

The snack cart came to our row and Edward took off his earphones, I was still feeling a bit tired so I didn't remove my shoulder.

"Oh, you guys are such a cute couple," the flight attendant said.

"Oh, we're not a couple." I told her.

"Oh, that's a pity, so can I get you guys anything?" she asked.

"Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Uhm, a water please," I asked and she handed me one over.

Edward had water also and so did Alice.

There was still many hours of the flight left and they were going to take forever.

Alice and I were deep in conversation, she spoke to me about her boyfriend, Jasper. They have been dating since her first year in college. Since, she is twenty-three now, so that is five years. She told me about their engagement, but they haven't decided a wedding date, yet.

I was interested in which high school she went to – North High. That is strange, I didn't go there, I went to Aston High and so did they! She is lying to me, how could she?

When I said that I went to Ashton High, she cringed. She knew she was not being truthful with me, but I wonder why?

We arrived in London the following day – I still have a conscious about this high school thing, maybe I should ask Edward.

We grabbed our luggage and got into a cab which took us to our hotel. We were staying in a five star hotel, complimentary to our job statuses.

We each had our own room, or should I say en-suite.

The rooms were huge and very spacious. Once we were settled we went out to explore London. Since it was Thursday today, we would only be back next week Friday. We will have business on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. They sent us early, as a little vacation trip also.

We went sight-seeing for the rest of the day, we went on the big red buses, took photos with the guards, saw Big Ben, the Eye, Buckingham palace and Kensington palace. It was pity William or Kate weren't out shopping or something with their little boy, but really what are the chances?

We arrived back at the hotel at seven o'clock that night and when straight to bed as we were so tired.

The following morning I only awoke at ten o'clock. Stupid jetlag.

We decided to go shopping today. We went to Harrods first; I bought a few toys for my little niece.

My big brother, Emmett, has a daughter, Elayna. He married Rosalie Hale. They are very happy together. Emmett is three years older than me. He is a great big brother; he is very bear-like.

Alice obviously bought lots of clothes and accessories, while Edward was all for the electronics.

We exited Harrods, only at five o'clock that evening. Speak about shopping the whole day.

When we got back to the hotel, we all went to go watch a movie in Alice's room. We decided to watch Grown Ups Two, best movie of all time. Edward and I left Alice's room at nine o'clock, exchanged hugs and went to bed.

On Sunday we decided to chill by the pool.

Alice and I were lounged out on two loungers.

"This has been such a great little holiday so far," Alice chirped.

"It really has," I agreed easily.

A man brought our cocktails to us, "Here ladies," he included.

"Thank you," we both said in synchronization.

"No problem," he responded, taking away our glasses from earlier.

Just as I sipped my cocktail I nearly choked on it. Edward was coming our way, but shirtless. His abs are so chiselled, green swimming trunks, black sunglasses that did his complexion justice and which suited him and his usual mussed hair.

"Hey ladies," he greeted. I felt so shy sitting in my two piece swimming costume. He pushed his sunglasses up and his eyes lingered up and down my body, a bit too long for my liking.

"Hey," I said to take him out of his state of mind.

He lounged onto the lounger next to mine and ordered a cocktail for himself.

"So Bella, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, putting back on his sunglasses.

"Yeah, I definitely am. You?" I responded, while lying back onto my lounger.

"Definitely," he replied, from there we just ended up in smooth conversation.

"Bella?" Alice called, "I have a problem…"

* * *

**Hey Guys, I just got back from Sun City and decided to update. Thanks. Please review, it inspires me… A LOT. **

**Anyway, so I hope you enjoy this chapter **


	4. B u s y B e e s

**Previously in When Our Paths Cross: **

"**Bella?" Alice called, "I have a problem…" **

**Bella POV. **

Right there on Alice's bare stomach was a bee. Alice is highly allergic to bees.

"Alice, stay very still. Don't move and be quiet," Edward instructed her.

"Edward, I am scared." She whined, starting to sob.

"Alice, be quiet. If you move or talk it is going to get scared and sting you because that is its only defence against predators and threats." Edward told her, severely

"Please help me, Edward." She whined again, tears starting to stream down her face.

"I am sorry, Alice, but the only thing you can do is stay very still," he told her.

It has been ten minutes and the bee still hasn't moved. Alice still freaking out, well, quietly, scared that the bee might sting her if she makes a sound. Poor Alice must be so mortified.

After another two minutes, the bee started walking on her stomach and Alice nearly screamed with mortification. Though she kept herself under control and just bit on her lip, which looked pretty sore.

Edward and I were talking, Edward still keeping an eye on the bee that was on Alice's stomach.

We were arguing about which soccer team was the best, Manchester or Liverpool. I thought Manchester was better than Liverpool, but Edward thought otherwise. While we were pointing out the best stuff about our team, we heard a squeal, a happy squeal. We looked at Alice to see her smiling and her stomach bee-free.

"So what are we talking about?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Soccer." I stated and her face turned upside down.

"Oh, that sucks. Anyway, I am going back up to my room." She said grabbing her bag and sunglasses.

"Oh, yeah I am coming too," I said, grabbing my belongings.

"Me three," Edward announced, also grabbing his personals.

We all went up in the elevator and went our separate ways into our rooms.

I watched a movie – The Vow. Another great movie.

I fell asleep early that night and I am sure the other two also did because the following three consecutive days we have business and we can't be tired for that.

Our first meeting is at eleven o'clock the following morning.

As soon as I woke up, I got into a tracksuit and went to go gather the other two, so we can go to the food court for breakfast.

I had fruit and yogurt, Alice had Froot Loops and Edward had toast with egg and bacon.

After breakfast we went to go get ready for the first meeting of the DAY.

I wore a black suit with my hair in a pony-tail.

I met up with the others in the foyer, Alice was wearing a pencil skirt and blouse, with her normal pixie-hair do and Edward was wearing a suit with his usual mussed hair.

"You guys ready for the day?" Alice asked already bored.

"Let's get it over and done with." I said and we all exited the hotel.

Today was not our day. First, it took us fifteen minutes to catch a cab. Second, the cab driver had no clue where the place was. Third, we were half-an-hour late and the people were not pleased. Fourth, our tardiness put Edward in a bad mood. He hates being tardy.

The meeting ended up being three hours long. Alice nearly fell asleep; I had to kick her leg to wake her up.

Our last meeting was not too bad; it was only one hour long. Though it was also very boring.

We arrived at the hotel at only six o'clock that evening.

The other two days went the same as the first. The vacationing part of the trip was great; but the meeting part . . . not so great.

Wednesday night, I was packing my bags getting ready to leave the following day. Alice came into my room with a glum look on her face.

"I really don't want to leave," she said slumping onto the couch in my en-suite.

"Neither do I, but you miss Jasper don't you?" I asked.

"Heck to the yeah, so much, but it is so nice here in London." She stated.

"It really is," I agreed with her, going to sit next to her.

"Bella?" Alice said with a smile.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You are like a sister to me, we may have only known each other for three weeks, but I already consider you my best friend. We don't know everything about each other, yet." She said with a content smile on her face.

"Aww, Alice. You are like my best friend too. Don't worry, I think we know almost everything about each other just from this trip," I said giving her a one armed hug. She slung her arm over my shoulder to return the hug.

"Bella, I think Edward likes you." This put me in shock, though I just laughed at her assumptions, Edward could never like me.

"Oh, Alice. You are crazy, Edward and I are just friends and that is what it will ever be, trust me because I don't date employees," I told her, she is so crazy.

"Nah, ah. Edward liked you in high school at Aston High; he was too much of a jerk to speak to you though. I could see the way he looked at you." She said matter-of-factly. Wait, did Alice just say Edward went to Aston High and she would SEE his look-abouts. That means she lied to me.

"You lied to me." Was all I could get out.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking confused. If you are going to lie make sure you remember what you lie about.

I knew Alice and Edward knew me. It was as clear as ice.

"You said that you went to North High, while you just said you went to Aston High, why would you lie to me about something like that?" I asked with shock evident in my voice.

"I don't… know," Alice said stuck in her thoughts. "I really, don't know."

"Sure."

"Please, Bella. You got to believe me; I guess I didn't want to face confrontation when we became best friends. You know, I was scared you would ask why I didn't speak to you in high school, so the easiest loop hole out of that was to lie. I am so sorry Bella." She said pleadingly.

"It's okay, Alice." I said with a timid smile.

"Really?" she asked happy again.

"Yeah," I said patting my hand on her leg.

"Hey ladies," Edward said walking in.

"Hey," we both said in synchronization.

"You ready to leave soon?" he asked sitting on a chair across from us.

"Nearly finished," I said with a smile, not wanting to meet his gaze because from what Alice told me about him liking me has made me feel pretty nervous around him, not that I should because there is no chance of a relationship.

"Yeah, nearly finished. Bella, will you help me close my bag – it won't close." Alice said jumping up and taking my hand.

We arrived in Alice's room to see her bag closed and zipped up. Liar.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you?" she squealed.

"Alice, get this in your thick skull: I DON'T DATE EMPLOYEES OR CO-WORKERS!" I said with a serious glint in my eye.

"But can't Edward be an exception?" she asked pleadingly.

"No." I told her. Her face dropped.

"Oh," was all she could get out and walked away.

**Edward POV. **

Those girls are so talking about me. Typical.

Let's go eavesdrop then. Hahaha.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you?" I heard Alice squeal. Alice you are going to make things bad.

"Alice, get this in your thick skull: I DON'T DATE EMPLOYEES OR CO-WORKERS." I heard Bella, say angrily. Wait, what? She doesn't date employees; maybe I should change her mind about that.

"But can't Edward be an exception?" Alice asked shocked.

"No." Bella said. I can't believe she doesn't date employees? Why can't she make an exception for me?

"Oh," I heard Alice say and heard footsteps, so I quickly ran into my room.

But why?

What is so wrong in dating your co-workers or employees?

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called.

There stood in the frame of the doorway was a tear-stained faced Bella, "Edward," she sobbed.

"What is the matter?"

"…"


	5. C o n f e s s i o n s

**EPOV**

"Bella, what's the matter?" I asked her.

"It's Alice. She is mad at me and I feel terrible because it is my fault." She sobbed.

"It's okay, Bells, I mean Bella," I said mentally slapping myself for calling her that . . . again.

"Edward! I told you it is fine if you call me that," she said getting angrier, "no-one ever listens to me!" she said storming out of the room, I followed after her and she didn't go back to her room, no she was heading for the elevator.

"Bella, where are you going?" I asked concerned with her stupidity. She shouldn't be wondering around on her own.

"Edward, I just… I just need some time on my own. Just give, give me space! I am not a little girl anymore, I can look after myself. I am not your puppet, Edward," she said running towards the elevator.

"Bella! We are in a hotel, now come back. Something might happen to you!" I said angry, "I don't want anything to happen to you," I said kinder. "Please, Bella, come back to us, to me." I pleaded.

She turned around, her eyes red from crying, her cheeks puffy and her lip quivering.

"Please, Bella. I don't want anything happening to you," I said gently.

"I knew you." She blurted out.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I knew you, when you introduced yourself to me. Y-you were in my English and Biology class. Do you remember that Edward? Or are you planning on telling me a lie like Alice did? Hmmm? Tell me Edward! I want to know. Were you going to be truthful with me or lie to me to? Lie to me because you don't want to face confrontation? Hey, Edward? What is it?" she shouted.

"Bella, let's not do this here." I said calmly. "Let's go to my room and discuss this like MATURE adults." I said leading her to my room.

As soon as we were in my room, I went to sit on the couch. She sat across from me in a chair. "Are you going to answer my questions?" she asked highly irritated.

"Yes, Bella, I knew you." I answered. Now it is time to tell her everything.

"Bella, you need to understand that was like six or seven years ago. I liked you in high school; I adapted a crush on you to be honest. Yes, I know I never spoke to you, that is because I was a stupid, playing, immature, hormonal teenager. I didn't care about anyone else but myself, Bella. But, Bella you amazed me. You were yourself, you didn't care what people thought about you, but the others, yeah, they were fake people, even Tanya. I stuck with Tanya because she gave me what I wanted. Bella, I know I said just a second ago I only cared about myself, but I cared about you too. I didn't want to wrap you up in my terrible life, where you would probably feel pressured into doing things you didn't want to do. But Bella, I never took my chance then, but I have been given a second chance…" I said, her eyes watering.

"A second chance?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, Bella. When I looked into your chocolate, brown eyes on the first day I met you. I knew I have been given a second chance to fix the things I didn't do in high school. Bella, what I am trying to say is: I like you." I said, my hands sweating, butterflies in my stomach. I even started feeling nauseous.

"Edward, I like you too, but…" she said.

"But, not in that sense." I concluded for her.

"Yeah, Edward. You are a great guy and you are going to make a lady very happy one day. But just know one thing . . . I don't date my co-workers, so there wouldn't have been a chance anyway." She said with a smile, I couldn't return the smile. I was too broken.

"See you later, Edward." She said, kissing me on the cheek, it started sparkling there. She was so the one for me. But she doesn't feel the same way; she has made it pretty clear.

I was sitting there. That is the first time I cried in a long time.

I would do anything to make her mine . . . even if that means quitting my job at Chicago Lights.

* * *

**BPOV. **

I got to my room, closed the door and slid my back down it. Tears started pouring out, I was broken.

Edward likes me and I can't even return the feeling. I like Edward, as a friend, more as a best friend. Just I can't imagine dating him. He is too good for me, he will find a perfect girl that fits his perfection. It's just I am not that girl, and I can never be. Things may end badly between us and I don't think I would be able to face him in the office every day.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon and we were leaving. I was sitting in the waiting room all awkward because Alice wasn't talking to me and it would be awkward talking to Edward. I felt another tear fall down my cheek, "please don't cry." I heard a velvety voice say.

I looked into his emerald green eyes and there was enough emotion in my eyes to see that I just needed a hug. He hugged me and I was immediately calm. He was so comforting; he really did give the best hugs.

"It's okay, Bella." He said again.

* * *

**Two Months Later.**

I was back in the comfort of my apartment, this holiday nearly ruined two friendships, but it has ruined one. Mine and Alice's; she only talks to me for business purposes.

Edward and I perfect again, laughing and smiling like best friends should.

It was Friday and tonight there is a work function and you can bring a date.

I invited Garrett; he has liked me for quite some time now. We have gone on several dates and I actually like him. He is funny and he is quite hot, if you ask me.

Just as I finished getting ready; my doorbell rang.

"Wow. You look absolutely beautiful," he said, his eyes lingering down my body.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I said, with a cheeky smile.

"Shall we?" he asked, taking my hand in his.

There was a silence in the car, but strange enough, it wasn't an awkward silence.

"Bella, I just wanted to say. I really like you, I actually love you," he said with so much confidence. "I earn enough money, for a beautiful lifestyle for us. Bella, I want YOU to raise my children, I want to have my children with you . . ." he said with a content smile on his face.

"Garrett!" I shrieked with shock. "I am freaking twenty-four years old, I am still living life. I don't want to think about having children, let alone getting married!" I shouted.

"Oh, Bella, but we can make beautiful children-" he said, almost desperate.

"Garrett, no. Forget about this little fantasy because it is far from happening. I don't mean to offend you, but I am not even sure you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Please, just understand that." I said, highly irritated.

"Then who do you want to spend your life with?" he asked curious.

"I don't know. I haven't met enough guys to decide, but I definitely don't plan on choosing anytime soon!" I said, as he parked the car. He jumped out his side and opened my door for me.

He took my hand in his and led me to the entrance of the hall, as we walked in there was music playing, people talking and laughing, couples dancing and Edward standing and looking me up and down with his crooked smile, that was until he caught sight of Garrett holding my hand.

* * *

**EPOV**

Worst sight ever. Bella's hand in another person's, a person I don't even know. The worst part of it; she looked happy about it.

She waved at me and started pulling 'that guy' along with her. "Hey, Stranger." She said and kissed my cheek. After she pulled away, I saw 'that guy' eyeing me furiously.

"Hello, Bells," I said with my crooked smile.

"Garret, this is my best friend, Edward and Edward, this is my, uh-"

"Boyfriend," he suggested.

"Garret," she concluded. Bella was dating _him_. What does she see in him? There is nothing special there. She should be dating me, not _that. _

"Uh, it's nice to meet you. Bella, please can I speak to you," I asked, pulling her arm towards the direction of the entrance.

"Yes, Edward?" she said with her beautiful smile. I need her to choose me instead of him. She may hate me for this afterwards.

"Bella, please, what do you see in_ that_?" I asked confused.

"Edward, please don't start this now. He is my . . . my-" she tried to say the word, but it couldn't come out.

"Bella, you have no confidence when you want to say that he is your boyfriend. But with me; I will make you proud to be my girlfriend. Please just consider that," I pleaded with her.

"Edward, I am with Garrett and that is simple. Now drop the subject," she said, walking away from me.

I couldn't let her get away and I wouldn't let her get away. I pulled her arm and spun her into me. I pushed my lips against hers and she didn't pull away. She moved her lips in synchronization with mine.

"Bella?" I heard a masculine voice call, but there was hurt evident in his voice.

She pulled away instantly. She turned around and saw a broken, 'that guy.'

"Garrett, I am so sorry." She said running towards him, but he just walked away.

She just stood there, but when she turned around, there was look of fury that took over her face. "If you weren't such a great kisser, this wouldn't have happened. Why the hell did you kiss me?" she said, walking towards me. I took a step back for every step she took forward and put my hands in front of me.

"I am sorry, Bella. But now you know my true feelings for you! They aren't just going to go away. Bella, I can make your life a total bliss. You can quit work, we can get married, have children and you can be totally free." I said, painting a wonderful future in my head.

"What is with you guys, always wanting to impregnate me? All you want is kids. That is all you care about? And for you information; I like to be independent, okay? I want to work. When I do have children, I want to be there for them all the time, but I am not ready for that." She said, angrily.

"I totally agree, with you, Bella and I am sorry, but I want you and only you. I don't want anyone else to have you, I am a selfish pig. I don't want to settle down either, it's just the way Jasper talks about how he can't wait to Alice pregnant and barefoot walking around the house and when men talk about their ladies, I can't help but think of you." I said, in total honesty.

"Please just respect my wants, Edward." She asked.

"I promise I will; but instead of settling down, could we try a relationship? I know you don't date co-workers, but I want to show you, I won't hurt you, Bella. Seeing you cry, breaks me and if I had to do that to you, it would most probably kill me."

"Okay, we can try. Guess I can give you the benefit of the doubt, but if things end badly . . ." she said, with a glint of worry in her eye.

"They won't, I promise," I promised, she just nodded. "So where were we?" I asked with my crooked smile.

"Nah, ah. We are taking things slow," she said, putting her finger to my mouth.

"Naw, but you even said that I am the best kisser ever, you are going to start craving it soon," I said with a cheeky grin.

"I did not say you are the best; I said you are a great kisser. Now don't get confused and I am strong enough to rub off a little craving . . ." she said with a smile.

"Okay, maybe you will last, but I don't think I will be able to," I said pleadingly and without another thought, we took off from when we were rudely interrupted.

"Oh em gee," a voice squealed, with happiness. Now what? Second interruption in one night.

We both broke apart and turned around to see a figure standing there with their eyes as big as saucers.

* * *

**This is my second update in one day. Aren't you happy about that? Well, Edward and Bella have agreed to take it slow. What do you think about Garrett?**

**REVIEW=LOVE**


	6. Authors note

Authors note

Hey guys, so like now I might not continue this story or if I do I will only finish it in December holidays as I have exams coming up and stuff :D

I HAVE A BIG FAVOUR TO ASK

hiiiiiiiii. have you got Twitter? No? You should get it. Wait, you do? Well, then follow me extraordiharryy, yeah add while you at it follow my bestfriend too Robinnel_

Thank you, gorgeous people. ? love youuuu.


End file.
